Bells Will Be Ringing
by Deereboy97
Summary: Tis' the season for gift giving and offering up your home to beautiful homeless people. Aubrey and her daughter keep running into a an unknown Salvation Army worker, Beca and Aubrey feels guilty and offers up her home to her. She wants Beca to become a permanent resident.
1. Chapter 1

The holidays are always everyone's favorite time of year, especially the Big 4. You have Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's all closely together. Children such as Clara Posen loved it, mainly because of the candy, food and presents. But more specifically, no school. Her mother on the other hand, Aubrey, dreaded this time more and more each year. If it weren't for her daughter Clara, she would go on normally without the holiday's. But she was a Posen, and Posen's upheld tradition.

The young mother was coming off Thanksgiving at her new home in Baltimore. She had previously been kicked out of her parent's home back in Mclean, Virginia. Being from a dictating household, having a child out of wedlock was the ultimate sin in her family. And apparently her family held true to their promise of kicking Aubrey and her unborn child out on the streets. Aubrey drifted around relative's homes for a while and finally settled with her old college roommate Chloe.

Chloe and her husband Tom took Aubrey and Clara in without a second thought. Aubrey held up her end of the deal and got a job working at a retreat helping groups build team trust. The work came natural for her because of her military up-bringing and soon she would be running the joint, meaning more money and a new home just outside of Baltimore for her and Clara.

With Thanksgiving behind them, it was now time to prepare for Christmas. It was a relief knowing that this year, Aubrey could finally manage to decorate her own home and give Clara the proper Christmas she deserved without having to worry about money. The duo would spend most afternoons shopping for decorations and gifts. Clara loved it, but Aubrey's stress levels always went sky high this time of year.

They finished another afternoon of shopping and decided to go home. It was a school night after all and Clara had homework.

"Mommy look! An elf!" Clara yelled and pointed at the Salvation Army volunteer ringing the bell.

Aubrey couldn't help but noticed the small girl. It was nearly freezing and all she had on was a well-worn flannel and ratty jeans with combat boots. Topping it all off with her fake elf ear covers. The small brunette noticed the duo and the little girl pointing and tried not to look embarrassed.

Aubrey bent down and shoved Clara's hand down and looked her in eyes,

"What did mommy tell you about pointing at people?"

Clara's bottom lip twitched, and she wanted to cry, "To not to."

"Precisely. So do not do it again." Aubrey snapped before tugging her daughter over to the kettle.

The small brunette pulled herself together after watching the encounter and got back to her task at hand,

"Good afternoon, would you like to donate to the Salvation Army?" The brunette asked with a smile.

Aubrey retuned the smile and handed Clara a five,

"Here sweetie, put it in the kettle."

Clara did as asked and jumped in excitement as the five disappeared. The brunette raised her hand for Clara to slap and thanked her for the donation.

The duo left and headed for home not giving the volunteer much thought. That was until a few days later, they ran into the woman again. And again the temperatures were in the teens and she was wearing the same clothes from the other day.

The brunette noticed the mother and daughter and simply waved not expecting a donation. But she was surprised to see the little blonde running full speed at her with another five and gladly deposited it into the kettle receiving another high five for her efforts. She turned and ran toward her awaiting mother.

This time Aubrey couldn't get the thought of the girl out of her head. She felt awful for her. It was freezing outside, and she had nothing more than rags on. She made a mental note to put one of her old coats in the car just incase she ran into the woman again. She practically looked for the brunette the next few outings without much luck. She ran into Chloe one evening at the grocery store and luckily, she had some valuable information.

"Hey Bree! Fancy running into you here. Hi, my sweet little daisy." Chloe said pinching Clara's nose.

"Yeah. We decided to take a break from gift shopping and decided it was time for some food." Aubrey stated.

"Yeah. Mommy messed up my cereal this morning aunt Chloe."

Aubrey shot her daughter a pleading look not to tell Chloe. But Chloe and Clara were like partner's in crime. Once Clara started, Chloe was going to get the answers.

"Oh. And how did she mess up your cereal?" She asked interested.

Aubrey really was pleading for Clara not to spill the beans, but her daughter was caving, she couldn't hold it any longer, "she put my orange juice in it instead of milk." Clara said in disgust.

"Ewww, Aubrey, did you?" Chloe asked shocked.

Aubrey sighed and shook her head yes. "It was an accident, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Hey mommy look! It's the elf that begs for money!" Clara said, almost raising her hand to point but remembered what Aubrey told her.

The two older women turned to look and sure enough, walking out the door was the brunette from the Salvation Army.

"Oh no. I had something to give her! I'll never catch her now." Aubrey declared in defeat.

"Do what?" Chloe asked.

"I was going to give her one of my coats. Every time I see her, she's wearing those same ratty clothes and it's legit freezing outside."

"AWWW Aubrey." Chloe purred. "If she's the one I'm thinking about, she's always standing outside of the mall tomorrow all-day long. Friday's are her days to work there." She added helpfully.

"Serioulsy!? Thank you, Chloe! Thank you!" Aubrey kissed Chloe's cheek and rushed off to finish shopping.

The next day Aubrey went to the mall on her lunch break and sure enough, there was the brunette girl standing outside in the rain with her same old clothes on. It broke Aubrey's heart seeing the girl like this, so she ran over to her and pulled her under her umbrella.

"Would…Would you like to donate…" The brunette's teeth were chattering, today was the coldest day of the year and it was wearing on the girl. Aubrey silenced her and slung her extra coat over the smaller woman.

"Here. I can't stand seeing you out here freezing and me having a spare coat at home."

Sure the coat was a little big on the girl, but she was so engulfed by the warmth it provided to care.

"And here, please take these as well." Aubrey stated handing over a pair of gloves, an umbrella and a thermos of hot coffee.

The look of pure joy on the woman's face was priceless. Aubrey could look at that for the rest of her life she thought.

"I'll get these back to you when I'm done." The brunette slurred out.

"Oh no. I gave these to you so please enjoy."

The girl bear hugged Aubrey until she could no longer breathe. "Thank you?" The girl asked wanting to know the blonde's name.

"Oh! It's Aubrey. And you're welcome."

"Aubrey…I like that name. I'm Beca by the way."

Aubrey and Beca finished their embrace and Aubrey retuned to her car to finish lunch. She mainly just wanted to watch Beca. Something was intriguing about the girl. But she would have to leave it for later. She was looking forward to her night off. Chloe and Tom were looking after Clara while she relaxed. However that wasn't an option because after work she retuned to the mall and simply watched Beca work.

A van had pulled up sometime around 6 and swapped kettles and a new worker replaced Beca. Beca gathered her things and began walking. She walked in the cold rain with her new goodies for nearly an hour until arriving at an abandoned building in downtown Baltimore. Aubrey kept a safe distance away, not wanting to give herself away, so she could see where Beca was heading.

She never imagined she would end up in the rough part of downtown watching the smaller woman enter and abandoned building. It all came into perspective. Beca was homeless.

Aubrey reluctantly returned home and began pacing in guilt. She knew what she should have done, and it was too late to now. There was no way in hell she was going back there at this time of night. It would have to wait until tomorrow. Hopefully she could find Beca, it was Saturday so surely, she would be working.

She checked most of her usual spots to no avail. And when she decided to give up, she found her standing outside of a toy store.

"Hey Beca!" Aubrey cheerfully greeted.

Beca turned and a look of shock and awe crossed her face. "Wow. We seem to be running into each other a lot." She teased playfully.

Aubrey halfway chuckled, "Well really I was looking for you honestly."

Beca stopped ringing her bell and looked at Aubrey in disbelief, "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah." She didn't want to be so bold. But she had to. "Beca, are you homeless?"

Beca looked to the ground and her face flushed red, "No…I'm just exploring options. It's no biggie."

"Yes Beca it is. You're gonna get sick out here in this weather."

Beca pushed it aside, "Never have before."

"How long have you been homeless?" Aubrey asked.

Beca thought for a moment, "About 3 years. I ran away from foster care and then I was kicked out of the homeless shelter."

"How do you get kicked out of a homeless shelter?"

"Trust me, it can be done. Some jerk stole my iPod and so I hit him in the throat. You'd be surprised on the no fighting policy. So after that, I've been roaming around from place to place."

Sure, Aubrey had thought she'd seen rock bottom, but she had no clue compared to Beca. She had absolutely nothing and that was just the start of an intriguing story. Aubrey wanted to know more but for now, the least she could do was offer up her spare bedroom.

"Hey Beca? Would you want to stay awhile at my house with me and Clara?"

Beca shook her head quickly and began ringing the bell again. Aubrey wasn't going to take no for an answer. She grabbed the bell and Beca faced her,

"You're staying at my house. It's the least I can do. Besides it's the holidays." Aubrey stated.

"I shouldn't. I don't want to be a burden."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Beca I invited you. It's not a problem. I just don't want you out in this big snow storm blowing in tonight.

"Snow?" Beca repeated worriedly.

"Yes. Up to 12 inches." Aubrey turned and started walking to her car.

"Aubrey wait!" Beca yelled out.

Aubrey smirked and returned to Beca, "Yes?"

"I'll accept your offer. Could you pick me up here at 6?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "I'll be here at 6."


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey picked up Clara from Chloe and Tom's and headed straight towards the toy store, obviously not thinking when they arrived, and Clara started jumping in joy.

"Toys! Hurry mommy before they close!" Clara protested from her car seat trying to unbuckle herself.

Aubrey turned in her seat and stopped Clara, "No ma'am, we aren't here for toys." Clara's face fell, and her eyes begun to swell. Aubrey cursed herself for the predicament she was in and tried to explain herself,

"Sweetie listen. We aren't here for toys. We are just here to pick up a special person."

Clara narrowed her eyes in thought and eventually crossed her arms and sighed. Aubrey turned back in her seat and quietly waited for 6, which was still 15 minutes out. She could see Beca, still in her spot and ringing her bell, snow starting to fall. To keep Clara occupied, Aubrey turned on the SUV's DVD player and Clara gladly watched an episode of SpongeBob.

"Mommy, who are we waiting for?" Clara quietly asked from the backseat.

"Remember the little elf girl with the bell?" Aubrey asked looking at Clara in the rearview mirror. Clara nodded and awaited Aubrey's response.

"Well I invited her to stay with us for a few nights, maybe even through the holidays."

"Why?"

Aubrey sighed, Clara was coming into the 'why stage.' Everything she said to her daughter was answered with a 'why' from the curious little blonde.

"Well ya see baby; Beca, the elf, doesn't really have a home or a family. So I invited her to stay with us. So please be polite and welcome her."

Aubrey had a difficult time reading her daughter's face. It was like the world's greatest secret was exposed to her and she wasn't sure what to do. "Ok baby, it's time for me to go get her. Please stay here, I will be back in a second."

Aubrey hurried over to Beca who greeted her with a hug and the two women headed for the car, Aubrey holding the door for Beca then proceeding to the driver seat.

"Beca you remember my daughter Clara. Clara, this is Beca."

"What's up little dude?" Beca cheerfully greeted the little girl.

Clara had the lock jaw now. She timidly sat back in her seat as the car roared to life.

"Clara, I do believe Beca was talking to you." Aubrey stated.

"Hello." Clara squeaked out earning a laugh from her mother.

"Right. What do you ladies want to eat for tonight? Beca? Any suggestions? Choose wisely, this snow storm could be bigger than their predicting."

Clara huffed in anger, she always picked where they would eat, not the elf. Beca heard the huff and wanted Clara to decide, "I'm cool with anything really," She turned in her seat and asked Clara, "Ok little one, it's up to you."

Clara seemed to be cool about this. So now she didn't have to hate the elf for now, "I want Pizza!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, of course she wanted pizza. Sometimes she wonders with the amount pizza Clara consumes, it wouldn't surprise her, if her daughter turned into a pizza. "Pizza ok with you Becs?"

"Dude totally, pizza sounds fantastic."

"Perfect. Clara do you mind that we take it home? I don't wanna be out in the snow much longer."

"Ok mommy. I want pepperoni with…"

"Extra cheese." Aubrey stated, finishing her daughters sentence. "Is that ok with you Beca?"

"Yeah totally." She replied. Aubrey picked up her phone and ordered the food. "15 minutes gals. Plenty of time to get there."

The trio arrived at The Posen's Abode and were well welcomed by the warmth inside the walls. Clara dropped her things directly in the doorway and sauntered off into the kitchen, a habit she was picking up from Chloe.

"I'm sorry for her, she usually behaves better than this." Aubrey apologized trying to pick up Clara's belongings and trying to balance the pizza's.

"Here let me get it." Beca said stepping in front of Aubrey and neatly placing Clara's boots by the door and hanging her jacket on the rack. Aubrey couldn't help but smile and quickly hid her blush and ushered Beca into the kitchen.

Clara sat patiently at the table with her plate for the pizza and pounced on it as soon as Aubrey placed it onto the table.

"No missy!" Aubrey slapped Clara's hand back earning a cry from the girl. "I thought I've taught you better manners than that. Beca is the guest and she gets her food first." Aubrey handed a plate to Beca and Beca picked the few pieces she wanted and sat down at the table. Clara watched her like a hawk, making sure Beca didn't get her pieces.

Aubrey gathered the drinks and the three ate quietly as they watched the snow coming down out the of kitchen window. The wind was coming to life and for once, Beca was glad she accepted this offer.

After dinner, Beca assisted with the dishes and after that, Aubrey invited Beca to watch a movie with her and Clara.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, movies aren't really my thing. Do you mind if I shower though? I'm actually pretty tired and could use some sleep."

Aubrey put on a pouting face and Beca almost changed her mind, but Aubrey gathered herself,

"Well of course you can. How silly of me. Let me show you to your room and then the bathroom." Aubrey took Beca to her room, "I'll make the bed while you are showering."

The women went to the bathroom and Aubrey showed her where everything was located, "When you are finished, the clothes hamper is just outside the door. Will you be needing any pajama's?"

"I have some things in my bag I can throw together to get by." Beca stated.

"Well ok Becs. I'll leave you to it. Oh and if you get hungry, please help yourself by all means. My home is yours, so please take care of yourself. Goodnight, Beca."

Aubrey finally returned downstairs and pulled Clara into her lap and they watched Clara's favorite, Frozen. Beca took the hottest shower bearable. This was way more comfortable than the public showers she visited when she could make it.

Beca dried off and noticed the set of pajamas neatly folded on the counter. She took the shirt in her hand and smiled, Aubrey had brought her a pair of flannel pajamas. She stepped into them and embraced the smell, they smelled just like Aubrey.

She walked to her room and tried not to stumble over the extra leg length of the pants and curled up into the neatly made bed. God did she need this so bad. The closet thing she had to a bed in the last three years was the cardboard she slept on and the sleeping bag she had.

She looked up and out the window, watching the blizzard unfold and she was thankful she met Aubrey. Although she still felt bad for those who weren't as fortunate as her, but she was doing what she could to help them as well. But for now, she was planning on how to show Aubrey her appreciation for all her hospitality. So she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Aubrey rose to the smell of Bacon filling the air. She tip toed through the house and down to the kitchen to watch Beca effortlessly glide around the kitchen.

"Good Moring." Aubrey greeted with a devilish smirk.

"Shit! Dude you scared me!"

"Whatcha up to Beca?"

"I decided to cook breakfast to say thanks for your hospitality. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. It's nice to have someone cook for me every once in a while."

"Well please have a seat." Beca pulled out a chair and Aubrey took a seat. Beca returned with a mug and a pot of coffee, "Coffee?" She offered.

Aubrey smiled, "Yes please." Beca filled her glass and finished cooking and placing the food on the table.

"Oh wow! I need to go get Clara." Aubrey proclaimed, standing up.

"No, sit. I'll go wake her." Beca stated, lightly pushing Aubrey back into her seat.

"You sure?" Aubrey stated with an unbelievable look on her face.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Beca walked up to the only door not open and figured it had to be Clara's. She quietly knocked before entering and went to wake the girl.

"Clara? Time to wake up. I have breakfast made and it's getting cold."

Clara let out a whine but gathered herself and met the women at the table,

"Look baby, Beca made all of this by herself." Aubrey said showing appreciation. Clara just yawned and dug in.

Aubrey shook her head in disbelief, she would be having a talk with Clara after breakfast. Aubrey was stuffed, "Beca my goodness. Where did you learn to cook? It was fantastic! Right Claire?"

Clara huffed, "It was ok."

Aubrey's mouth dropped and Beca's face turned pink, what has gotten into Clara? "Well missy, you just march yourself up to your room and don't dare turn that television on. I'll be up there in a minute."

Clara stomped off leaving the two women in shock, "Beca I'm so sorry really. I thought I taught her better than that. It was truly a delicious meal. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Beca's face turned to a lighter red now, "The soup kitchen."

Beca's answer seemed to puzzle Aubrey. Why was Beca cooking at the soup kitchen? Was that a requirement now to eat? Beca knew what Aubrey wanted to ask so she continued,

"Yes I eat at the soup kitchen. But I also cook their too. I like volunteering. Just like I volunteer at the Salvation Army."

"But why all the volunteer work? Can't you at least get paid for the work?" Aubrey asked.

"Well sure. But I don't want the money. Volunteering to help those in need are payment enough. I know it sounds crazy because I myself, am homeless. But Aubrey, there are people that have it worse than me."

"So why not try looking for work and volunteer on the side?"

"Funny story actually. I worked at an animal shelter for a few months. I enjoy helping animals as much as people, but they closed down a few weeks ago. I've been surviving on that money for now and the occasional street performance."

"Street performance?" Aubrey inquired.

"I sing for fun. People must like it because they leave money behind. Not a lot, but it helps."

Beca had Aubrey nearly in tears, was this woman a saint? She was perfect, and Aubrey knew she wanted to show her appreciation for the brunette now more than ever. But for now she sent Beca into the living room while she cleaned up the kitchen.

Christmas was a few days away so maybe Aubrey could give Beca the Christmas she never had.


	3. Chapter 3

The snow had stopped finally, Aubrey was relieved that the actual amount was far less than predicted. Aubrey enjoyed being at home, but she had to move, get fresh air and enjoy life beyond the walls of her home. She decided it was best to go shopping, bringing Clara and Beca along with her.

"Absolutely not." Beca declared in protest.

"Beca come on it'll be fun." Aubrey tried.

Beca never had a 'girls shopping day' simply because she was alone and homeless. But she also knew that Aubrey was wanting to take pity on her and buy her some stuff.

"I don't need you to buy me stuff Aubrey. I'm perfectly happy with what I have."

"So you have all the necessities? Shampoo? Warm clothes other than what you have on? How about a tooth brush? Soap? Food? How about…"

"Ok I get it…" Beca said caving. She knew Aubrey was doing it out of the goodness of her heart and she could appreciate it, so she tagged along.

Christmas was days away and the mall showed it. It was crowded as predicted, even after the snow fall. I guess living in Baltimore, it was a mere after thought. Aubrey drug Beca around store after store until the smaller girl couldn't take it anymore. She had collapsed on a bench outside of a shoe store and waited for Clara and Aubrey to return,

"Beca get up, that bench can't be comfortable, especially the way you are laying on it."

"It's ok, I use to sleep on one like it all the time." Beca never put much thought in her words. Aubrey had a tear in her eye but Beca quickly pushed on.

"Mommy food!" Clara demanded.

Aubrey checked her watch first, "11:26. It's still early sweetie."

"But I'm hungry now!" Aubrey sighed, "You hungry Becs?"

"Yeah, I could eat."

Aubrey returned with a basket full of chicken, enough to feed a family of 10 by the looks of it. The girls ate their food and watched all the other shoppers go on with their day. Beca noticed a man sitting by himself by a trash can. He didn't have much himself and was more than likely homeless. She looked at all the remaining chicken and the stuffed girls with her, so she snatched a few pieces.

"Beca? Where are you going?" Aubrey yelled in worry. Her heart melted when she saw Beca giving the food to another homeless man who gave her a smile and a hug. Beca returned to the table and apologized.

"Don't you dare Beca. That was awesome." Aubrey gloated. Clara however didn't think so.

"She gave him our chicken." She pouted.

Aubrey couldn't take it any longer, "What has gotten into you? Do you need to be reminded of our lesson the other night?"

Clara bit her lip, thinking back to her spanking, "No."

"Good. Now behave."

The girls were on their way out, each loaded down with gifts and items for Beca. Aubrey went way overboard with Beca's items, but she wanted to shower the girl in appreciation and love.

"Clara? Come hold mommy's hand, I don't wanna lose you in the crowd. Have you seen Beca?"

"She's over there." Clara pointed but quickly drew her finger back, but instead nodding in the girl in questions direction.

Beca was standing outside of a music store, pressed against the glass drooling over what was in the window. She wanted it so bad, but the price was out of question. Aubrey stepped over and broke her out of her dreaming, "Ready to go Beca?"

"Yeah." She replied and finally jerked her eyes away from the window.

Aubrey took a long look at what Beca was looking at and took a mental note of the store before catching up to Beca and Clara.

The trio made it home safely, (Aubrey hated driving in the snow) and the women indulged in wrapping gifts and sorting through Beca's newest items. The day was a success in Aubrey's eyes. Even Clara was warming up to Beca. She watched as her daughter helped Beca stow away her things and for once, she was happy with her actions.

Sure it was all going fine until it happened, Aubrey's phone rang, and it was her mother. She hadn't spoke to her mom in nearly six years, she hesitantly answered,

"Hello?"

"Aubrey it's your mother."

"Yes I know. What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to me? I'm your mother."

"You didn't have any problem talking to me like that when you kicked me and my unborn child out."

"You mean my granddaughter?"

"No I don't. What is it that you want? I'm very busy."

"Well I won't take too much time then. Me and your father are joining you and Clara for lunch on Christmas."

Aubrey dropped her phone in horror, there was no way in hell they were going to be here for Christmas,

"Do you think that is ok? After all you did to me. I don't like that idea at all, so if you don't mind, I've got to go."

"Aubrey wait!" Her mother yelled stopping Aubrey from hanging up.

"What?"

"Please honey. Six years is long enough and me and your father feel guilty for what we've done to you. We miss you and hope we can make it up to you and Clara." She did sound convincing, but Aubrey was still skeptical.

"Ok. I'll text you my address."

…

Beca and Clara noticed Aubrey's anxious attitude. Beca hasn't been around long but she knew Aubrey well enough now that when she was nervous, she cleaned in a nonsensical manner.

"Is something wrong Aubrey?" Beca skeptically asked.

Aubrey stopped her cleaning and looked at Beca with a fake smile and an awkward eye twitch, "Why do you think that Beca,"

"Never mind." Beca slowly left the room and joined Clara in the kitchen. "Is something wrong with Aubrey?"

"Something about my grand mommy and daddy coming to eat at Christmas."

Beca knew this must have been a sensitive subject with Aubrey. No one cleans like a possessed maniac for no reason. Come to think of it, Aubrey hasn't mentioned anything personal about her life at all.

…

Beca cooked the Christmas Eve dinner, she's been cooking every night as payment to Aubrey for letting her stay, although Aubrey insisted she didn't need to. So cooking the big meal wasn't an issue to her. Clara didn't mind it all, she had openly admitted now that Beca was a way better cook than Aubrey.

She sent Aubrey and Clara to bed, "Santa comes tonight girls, best get some rest." She stayed behind and finished cleaning up her mess before she would slip in Aubrey's room and ask her something important.

"Beca? What are you doing?"

"I need to know the story behind your parents."

Aubrey clammed up, "There's nothing to tell. Go get some rest."

"Aubrey…Spill it."

Aubrey sighed and sat up, "They kicked me out when I was pregnant with Clara. They cut all ties with me and sent me out on my own with the clothes on my back."

"What about Clara's dad?"

"Hell he was a drunken one night stand. I don't even remember what he looked like."

Beca's face fell, "Well if you don't need me around tomorrow I can find someplace else."

"What makes you think that? Of course I want you here!"

"Well with your parents and all. Figured they might not like me or something."

"Beca sweetie listen, I don't give a damn about what my parents have to say. My life, my decisions. You owe it to me and Clara to at least stay for Christmas."

Beca smiled and agreed, giving Aubrey a loving hug and heading for her room. Christmas came fast and Beca woke early to cook her favorite gals a big Christmas breakfast in which they all indulged in together. Christmas morning was beautiful, white rooftops lining the neighborhood, smoke bellowing from the chimneys. Aubrey turned the fireplace on and the three sat cozily in the Living room.

Clara desperately wanted to open presents, but Aubrey made the girl wait until after lunch. She protested because the vast majority of the gifts were hers anyways, but Aubrey held firm. To keep her occupied while Aubrey prepared lunch, Beca took the girl in her lap and they watched A Christmas Story.

The doorbell rang, and Aubrey's heart and courage shrank with each footstep towards the door. She slowly opened it to reveal her parents who hadn't changed a bit.

"Aubrey darling! Merry Christmas!" Her father cheered as if nothing was wrong.

"Merry Christmas dad." She managed. "Please come in, lunch is ready. Mom I'll take your coats and put them upstairs"

Aubrey returned downstairs and ushered her parents into the kitchen where Beca was busy tickling Clara.

"You have a beautiful home darling." Her mother stated stepping into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Aubrey cleared her throat trying to gain Beca and Clara's attention. The two straightened up immediately and froze in Aubrey's glare.

"Mother, Father this is Beca. She has been staying with us for the duration of the Holidays. And this as you may have guessed is Clara."

"Oh Walter, she looks just like Aubrey."

"Remember when our little Aubs was this big Darlene?"

"Oh of course I do! And now our grandbaby is!" Both parents went to engulf the girl in hugs, but she latched on and hid behind Beca's leg.

"Come on now Clare. Don't you wanna hug your grandparents?" Beca asked sweetly. Clara shook her head and hid again. Beca shot a sweet smile to the duo who didn't look impressed with her. They took their seats and Aubrey pulled the Turkey out of the oven. Beca quickly helping set the table and side dishes.

Lunch was delicious. Aubrey took Beca up on some of her cooking tips and it appeared to be working.

"Aubrey honey I must say this was wonderful. It looks like my cooking tips paid off after all." Her mother added.

"Actually Beca here showed me a thing or two." She said smiling at Beca who hid her blush.

"Oh." Darlene added unimpressed. Tension slowly rising.

"So Beca what do you do for a living?" Walter asked. Aubrey really hoped this wasn't brought up and hoped Beca didn't flee.

"I am actually unemployed…." Before she could finish she was cut off.

"Beca how do you plan on supporting my daughter and grandchild if you have no job?" He said with a tone that went straight through Beca. "And Aubrey I must say I'm not pleased with your choice in partner."

"Well actually, father, me and Beca aren't dating. She's my friend. She's just staying for the holidays." Aubrey replied without thinking. Beca felt like shit now. So Aubrey was just doing this for sympathy?

"If you must know, I'm homeless. I have nowhere to go and Aubrey offered me her home for the holidays. But don't worry, Christmas is over, so I must be getting back to my alley." Beca stormed out the door and Aubrey wasn't fast enough to stop her, she knew she messed up.

"Beca!" Clara cried as she tried to get the girl to stop, but it was useless. Beca was gone.

Aubrey stomped into the kitchen and grabbed Clara to get her dressed,

"Aubrey dear where are you going?" Darlene asked.

"To find the woman I love."

"Honey let her go. She's not worth the effort. She has no job, probably no education, practically nothing to offer you and Clara."

Aubrey got right into her father's face, "First off, you're in my house now. So you will not tell me what to do. Secondly, that little homeless girls has the entire world to offer me. Just because she doesn't have anything doesn't mean she's worthless. And lastly, that girl cares more about those less fortunate than her and that's saying a lot. And I just so happen to love the hell out of her for it. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go beg that homeless girl to come back because I love her!"

Walter took his lashing and he felt like shit after, "Aubrey I'm…"

"Sorry?" Aubrey finished. "You're damn right you are." She slammed the door and she and Clara went on the search. Sure it was like trying to find a needle in the haystack, but it would be worth the effort.

The two searched all afternoon for the little brunette and just about called it quits as they passed by the Salvation Army Banquet Hall. Aubrey knew it as soon as she saw the building and the full parking lot.

"Come on sweetie Beca has to be in here."

They entered the hall and nearly became heartbroken by the homeless and less fortunate families gathered around sharing a Christmas dinner. These people had practically nothing, everyone form toddlers to elderly. But each of them had a smile on their face and shared a laugh with their tablemates.

Joy and pride flowed through Aubrey, know she understood why Beca volunteered,

"Mommy look! It's Beca!" Sure enough, wearing a red apron and serving food to the guest was Beca herself.

"Come on honey."

"Beca?" Aubrey hesitantly asked.

Beca rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Beca wait!" Aubrey yelled. But Beca wasn't too concerned about her. She was happy where she was and didn't want any more of the blonde's pity.

Clara shot off after Beca, Aubrey hot on her heels, "Clara stop!" Clara reached Beca nearly knocking her down.

"Beca please come home! Please I miss you!" The little girl cried. Beca wanted to cry but she held it in.

"Sorry little dude. I'm happy here."

Aubrey pulled Clara back and watched Beca walk off. "Mommy do something!"

"I'm sorry honey. I'm afraid I can't." But the Aubrey smirked, maybe she could do something. She leaned down and whispered her message in Clara's ear and off she went nearly tackling Beca again,

"Ok blondie you gotta stop that!"

"Please come home momma I love you." Clara protested.

Beca shot back in confusion, "What did you say?"

"I love you momma please come home."

"Wow, I'm not your mo…" Beca made the mistake and looked down into the fluffy green eyes of the little girl. "Damnit." She mumbled.

"Mommy misses you too. She wants you to come home. She loves you so much."

Beca's heart exploded and she jerked Clara up for a big hug, Aubrey joining in quickly.

"Beca I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking." Aubrey said.

"Its ok Aubrey. Apology accepted."

"So can we go open presents now?" Clara asked with the cutest smile.

"Well I kind of volunteered for the duration of the event." Beca said.

"Well why don't we help to? Would you like to help out Beca, Clara?"

"Are there cookies?"

Beca nodded and Clara agreed. Beca was so happy that her new family gave up their Christmas to help others less fortunate. If she didn't love Aubrey before, she definitely did now.

The newly formed family made it home late and sat around the fire and watched Clara open up her gifts.

"Clara, this one is from Beca."

Clara ripped open the box and pulled out a teddy bear that was bigger than her. And oh did she love it. She ran and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek thanking her for the gift.

"Aubrey this is from me." Beca said handing Aubrey her present.

"Oh wow Beca you didn't have to."

"I know but it's Christmas. Everyone deserves a gift on Christmas."

Aubrey smiled and delicately pulled the wrapping paper off revealing a Mariah Carey Album. "How did you know she was my favorite!?"

"Lucky guess I suppose." Beca smirked earning a light kiss on the cheek.

"Beca this is from me." Clara stated shocking both women. "I know I was hard on you at first, but It was because I liked you."

"Wow thanks. I'm glad you didn't hate me then!" Beca laughed along with Aubrey.

Beca opened the gift and it was a hand drawn picture of three girls inside a house by a Christmas tree. A tall blonde on the left labeled mommy, a little blonde in the middle labeled 'me' and on the right was a short brunette labeled momma.

Beca cried, she never cries but she cried her eyes out and she kissed Clara to death and Aubrey held the brunette contently.

"Last but not least, this is from me Beca I hope you like it."

"Its certainly heavy" Beca said straining to lift the gigantic box. Aubrey pulled Clara onto her lap and waited for Beca's surprise.

Beca wasted no time opening the gift. Every emotion rushed through her at once and she was shocked beyond recognition.

"What is it?" Aubrey teased.

Beca's tears returned as she revealed her gift, it was the mixing equipment she was drooling over at the music store. Everything was there. The controller, speakers, headphones, and a brand new apple MacBook with mixing software. Beca was speechless. All of this was professional grade and must have cost a fortunate.

"Aubrey thank you! Thank you oh my god thank you!"

Aubrey and Clara looked on with tears of joy, "There's one more box Beca."

Beca looked and sure enough, there was a box in the bottom of the big box. She opened it up revealing a new iPhone which she was also grateful for.

"Open it up Becs." Aubrey stated.

Beca did as instructed and opened the box revealing the phone and charger. But there was something else in the bottom rattling around. Beca pulled the cover out and in the bottom was a key. She pulled it out and inspected it.

"For our home." Aubrey said answering Beca's thought.

Hell with the other stuff Beca thought, this key meant more to her than anything. This key represented more than you would think. She was now a proud welcomed member of this home, something she has wanted for so long. And having two people that loved her for who she was to share it with.

Beca attacked Aubrey's lips with fury, wanting to show her how thankful she was. Clara ran off to go to bed and when Aubrey and Beca were done, they laid entwined naked on the couch, listening as the bells on the grandfather clock rang signaling midnight.


End file.
